Whiskey Lullaby
by navygrlz2003
Summary: SSHG A twist on the WIKTT challenge to keep the two in character. Enjoy


I don't own anything. JKR has the characters and Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss the song.

**_He put her out _**

**_Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_**

****

****

"Get Out!" Severus Snape was furious. He had to be as gentle as possible, but the stubborn woman wouldn't listen. "You stupid Mudblood, you didn't really think that I actually wanted…It's bad enough that I was dumb enough…Just leave, girl. Now!!" With tears streaming down her face, Hermione Granger ran as the door slammed behind her. On the other side, Severus buried his face in his hands. "It's all for the best" he whispered.

**_He broke her heart She spent her whole life trying to forget_**

****

****

Hermione ignored the curious stares as she ran towards Hogsmeade. She finally reached the pub and walked to the bar. Minerva was surprised by the appearance of her former student, and even more so when the girl began drinking.

**_We watched her drink her pain away, a little at a time_**

**_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_**

****

****

Every night, Hermione would be in the pub, always with a bottle of Ogdens. Dark circles formed under her eyes, and Hermione just kept drinking. Finally, about a year after the Fight with Severus, Hermione had enough.

**_Until the night she put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_**

**_She finally drank away his memory._**

**_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_**

**_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_**

****

****

Entering her bedroom, Hermione staggered over to her bed, reaching for the nearly empty bottle on her nightstand. Picking up a quill instead, she quickly scribbled a note on a piece of parchment. She then grabbed a pistol from her nightstand, then the bottle. Hermione swallowed the last of her whiskey and sat on her bed.

**_We found her with her face down in the pillow_**

**_With a note that said "I'll love him till I die"_**

****

****

Hermione carefully chambered a round and laid down on her bed. Clutching the note she had written in one hand, the gun in the other, Hermione Granger closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Moments later, the sound of a gunshot echoed through the cottage.

**_And when we buried her beneath the willow_**

**_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._**

****

****

Severus was grading papers when a grim Albus Dumbledore walked in. The Headmaster had never looked so solemn as he handed Severus a bloodstained note. Severus paled as he read it, immediately recognizing the handwriting.

"Severus, Hermione…committed suicide last night. Her funeral will be held on the grounds tomorrow…near the…"

"Whomping willow." Snape finished. Albus nodded, and quietly departed, leaving the younger man to his own thoughts.

The next morning, Severus stood alone in his grief, ignoring the poisonous glares from the other mourners.

**_The rumors flew_**

**_But nobody knew how much he blamed himself_**

****

****

Slowly the crowd began to disperse. Soon, only Severus, Ron and Harry were left. The older man was completely oblivious to everything and everyone except the pain in his own heart.

"I'm going to hex that greasy bastard to hell and back." Ron snarled. He started to pull out his wand when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Look at him, Ron. Look at his face."

"Merlin's beard, Harry…Is he…" Harry nodded, and the two walked away.

**_For years and years_**

**_He tried to hide the whiskey on his breath_**

****

****

Over the next few years, Severus' behavior became more erratic. Every night, the Potions Master would retreat to his chambers, his only companion a bottle of Ogdens, much like Hermione was before. He became thinner and thinner, his hair eyes becoming dull and brittle.

_**He finally drank his pain away, a little at a time**_

**_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_**

****

****

Severus slumped in his chair after dismissing his last class of the day. He reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle. Severus didn't even bother with a glass as he lifted the bottle to his lips.

**_Until the night he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_**

**_He finally drank away her memory_**

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_**

**_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_**

****

****

Severus walked into his chambers, still clutching the bottle. A tear slid down his face when he saw the picture on his dresser. It was his favorite picture of Hermione, taken a few weeks before the fight. He had never told anyone, but he could remember as clear as day when Lucius Malfoy told him if he didn't end the "Mudblood Affair that was a disgrace to the wizarding world and purebloods, he, Lucius, would permanently dispose of the little slut." Severus knew he couldn't keep living like this.

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow_**

**_Clinging to her picture for dear life_**

****

****

He picked up the picture and walked over to his bed. He grabbed his gun, ironically enough, it was the twin to Hermione's. He stood by his bed, staring at the photo of his beloved wife. They had married secretly in a Muggle church, Harry Potter the only witness. Harry had the marriage certificate in his Gringotts vault, and had promised never to reveal anything to anyone. Severus felt the tears trickle down his face****as he kissed the picture. Moments later, a gunshot resounded in the dungeons.

**_We laid him next to her beneath the willow_**

**_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_**

****

****

The funeral of Severus Snape was a quiet affair. Several people wondered why Albus was burying him next to Hermione Granger. They stopped when Harry Potter walked over to the two headstones and lifted his wand. As he stepped away, the question was answered. The two stones were now one, and at the bottom was the Marriage License. The inscription read:

****

****

****

_**Hermione Anne Granger-Snape**_

_** Beloved wife, hero and friend**_

**_September 19, 1979-November 7 2005_**

__

_**Severus Talesin Snape **_

_**Loving husband, friend, mentor and hero**_

**_July 12, 1962-April 18, 2008_**

****

**May their love be strong in death as it was in life.**

****

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby 

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away is memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby 


End file.
